The Princes' Maid!
by PrEsIdEnTdAvIdBoWiE
Summary: A cute little story about a 13 year old maid and her life working for the sadistic twins Belphegor and Raisel PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XD
1. Chapter 1

Ello again and welcome to my new story "The Princes' Maid!" I'll probally update frequently on this and what not and im happy about how many people have read my one-shot between spanner and tsuna and thought 'Why not make a story' anyway here's some things you should know about the story:  
1:Since i don't have an imgination awsome enough to make my own character's looks, i'm just going to inforn you that she's going to look EXACTLY like Ana from "Strawberry Marshmallow" and please don't be angry with me cause' of that and stuff.  
And her age is going to be thirteen and the twins (Bel and Jil) are going to be eighteen heh just thought it would be cute if she was younger and more "innocent" than the twins are and i might throw in a little fran in this story for the hell of it.  
Alright if you don't know what Ana looks like here is a picture,but of course im changing her name to somthing else heh.  
. And yes of course she has to be short if she's only 13 so she's only like 5'2 and the twins are 6'0 wow tall (bel is going to look like how he does in the 10 year later version and if you want to see how jil looks go watch episode 137) ALRIGHTY THEN! sorry for the long introduction i just wanted to get everything out of the way and a better visual of what my character looks like. OK here's the first chapter/intro of "The Princes' Maid!"Enjoy!!~(oh and um can somebody send me an email to help me think of a last name for the twins it would help lots!)

Chapter1!:

June 15,1888 6:00 a.m.

The sun peaked throught the curtains in the rooms where the maids and other house-keepers resigned to when night fell,  
or when they were each got our own room but to be honest there is only about 7 of us that are the staff for the mansion.I was the only maid and then there was:Reborn-sama the butler,Tsuna-kun the gardener,Yamamoto-kun the chief,  
Gokudera-kun the the second cheif,Mukuro-sama the carriage driver,and Hibari-sama the night-watch(guard).I yawned and stretched as I tossed my legs over the side of my small but very cozy bed,and fumbled aroud for a candle to light,because God forbid a girl as clumsy as me to actually get dressed in a room as dimly-lit as mine this early in the i got the candle lit i got started on my daily-routine consisting of me putting on my dress,washing my face off,and running a brush through my long blonde I was finished everything it was only a quater until 7:00 and was to have woken up the twins and had there outfits laid out for the day and there morning tea waiting for them when they were finished by 8:00.I've been doing the same routine for a little over a year now because I was newly-hired after the last maid passed away of a mysterious murder.I try not to dwell on the fact that the women was murdered in this very room before it gives me the soon as I blew out the candle it was already bright enough outside for me to see through the corridors of the home without tripping on air or anything else in my path.I first went to the kitchen and noticed that neither Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun were awake,which was ok because they weren't really needed until Bel and Jil-sama were ready for breakfest(which was around 10:00)I made my way to the cabinets abouve the plates to take down the lovely tea-set that i have come to love,the cups themselves dainty and a pale pink shade with gold rimmed the tea was brewed and set on the tray I headed to the twins' room to wake them.I nudged the door open with my shoulder as quietly as a scrawny girl as myself could mannage,I entered to find Bel-sama not in his bed as I passed to set the tray on the bed-side table with the assorted little knick-knacks on I passed Jil-sama's bed I noticed an extra mound under the covers and giggled to myself when i remembered the thunder-storm we had last night and knew that Bel-sama hated thunder and lighting and must have crawled into bed with his brother during the night.I always thought it was adorable the way they stuck together through thick and it still scares me a tad when I first relised that they think of me more as play-thing than a maid (they always said im amusing and frantic like a little mouse) I was offended at first to be compared with a mouse, but got over it and come to ignore there snide little comments at anyway back to the point at hand which is to cross to the other side of the room without waking the twins to get to the wardrobe to retrieve some clothes for only reason I do so is i've learned over time that the twins are not the happiest people in the morning,well not as happy and chiper as Yamamoto-kun was in the morning that was for sure heh.I completed the mission of getting the clothes on Bel-sama's currently vaccant bed,and now it was the time to actually go over to Jil's bed and wake both of them....at the SAME time...*sigh* this is defintly NOT my favorite time of the day.I traveled slowly over to Jil-sama's bed and gently as possible placed my hands on both of there shoulders and shaked them only reason im a bit frightened to wake them is not only bacause of there moods sometimes but the incedents where they apparently "mistaken" me as a stuffed animal and actually pull me into bed with them,and dear lord sometimes they DON'T want to let results into me getting all flustered and yelling for someone to help me (which is ussually Reborn or Hibari-sama)They both stirred in unison as they turned over to me but what always confuzeles(1) me cause' I can't see there eyes due to the thick blonde bangs blocking I could stop anything from happening i heard the both if them laugh there signature "Shi Shi Shi~" laugh before tugging me downwards towards the bed.'Im starting to believe this is going to be routine' I thought frantically as I found myself sandwiched between the two princes."MEH" i whimpered as they both wrapped there arms under my neck and hugged me agaisnt them."Shi Shi Shi~ Good Morning,little mouse,"I heard Bel mutter as he nuzzled into my neck,while his brother followed in the action compying him."I-Umm-G-good M-morning Bel-sama...Jil-sama,"I stuttered as my face heated up from not only the embarsment but the overwhelming body heat of the two.  
"Shi Shi Shi~ No need to get flustered little one,we just thought we should greet you with a hug this morning,"Jil said as he nipped at my ear afterwards."Ah!," I yelped in surprise from the sudden both laughed at my sudden outburst,  
but suddenyly I felt there mouthes travel down to my neck as my eyes swelled up with tears(this was the only reaction that happens when i get so flustered and nervous) but before there lips could make contact with my neck i did the first thing that came to my mind to try and get me out of this situation...and that was to scream for dear life "KYAAAAA!" the sudden shout made both of them to stop in surprise.I calmed down about 2 minutes after my outburst but before they could respond the door burst open and the door made contact with the wall behind it with a loud "BAM!,"What do you think your doing you little twits, to my little Flonne?" said a voice from the doorway with a murderous-tint.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO~!!!

1:that's a word that i use alot when im confused heh.

Well i hope you liked this first chapter of "The Princes' Maid!" and i'll probally update today or maybe soon not sure heh.  
But anyway Enjoy reading this story to your hear's content and what not,OH! and please review..Reviews makes ashlynn very very happy Teehee XD if you have any idea of what the twins' last name should be that would be a great help to this story!!!Well till' then:Buh-Bye~!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ello this is the second chapter of "The Princes' Maid!" and thanks so much to a review on correcting Bel's brothers' name so he will not longer be Jill' heh still stumped on what the twins' last name should be and it will help lots when someone thinks of something XD. Well anyway here's the next chapter of "The Princes' Maid!" ENJOY!!!

Chapter2!:

June 15,1888 9:45 a.m.

I was still sandwiched between the princes,when I screamed for dear life with a loud "KYAAAA!" When someone burst through the door with a murderous aura about them.I suspected it to be either Reborn-sama or Hibari-sama,but the voice I didn't recognize to belong to either of eyes darted to the door,they grew large to realise it was actually a floating...pineapple?I wracked my brain for a logic reason why there was a floating fruit in the shadows of the door-way."Shi Shi Shi~ What ever are you talking about Mukuro?"Bel-sama asked as if there wasn't a care in the world.I would have giggled at my idocicy at thinking that there was actually a talking..floating..fruit in the room if it weren't for my current situation."I'm asking about why my little Flonne is in your bed ya' twit!" "We just wanted to cuddle with our little maid is all Shi Shi Shi,"Raisel-sama said sarcastically,'MEH,Why do they keep refering to me as if im not even here,'I thought nervously.I still thought it was strange that Mukuro-sama was here,he was usually flirting outside with the mail-carrier "Hmmm..I think her name was Chrome?" I mumbled to myself "Oh,what was that little mouse,you want to stay in here with us?" Bel asked as if I was actually asking that, "OH! ummm..N-no..that's not what i said,"I replyed stuttering "Stop teasing her ya' twits!" Mukuro said angerly as he maid his way over to Raisel-sama's bed to appreantly retrive me from the princes' strangling clutches.I was greatful for this but felt like a puppy the was he picked my up from under my armpits,he cuddled me to his broad chest as if I were a favorite toy.I sighed thinking to myself he was propaly as bad as the twins were with the whole cuddling thing."Awwww your no fun you meddling pineapple Shi Shi Shi~" Bel-sama said as Mukuro-kun carried me outside of the room,he placed me back on the ground and closed the door "silently" behind him.

10:30 a.m.

Both of the twins were up and have already finished there meal for the the time they were eating I quickly walked up to their room to retrieve the used night-clothes and the forgotten tea-tray that seemed lonely on the nightstand with cold tea in it.I sighed at what seemed to be the third time this week that they haven't even touched their morning tea..but the reason for this was because they were ussually occupied with me in there clutches until Reborn or Hibari-sama would come to my today was different with Mukuro-kun actually coming to get me instead of flirting with the poor little taking the clothes to the wash-room,I rinsed the tea-set out and placed it back in the cabinet above the twins ussually were off to take there afternoon bathes and I was glad they never needed assitance with washing themselves.I headed back up to there room after cleaning the clothes and dishes to retrieve another outfit for them,but as soon as I steped into their room I frooze at the sight infront of Bel-sama and Raisel-sama were standing in the middle of the room with only towels wrapped around their slim pale eyes widened as my face heated up,"Shi shi shi~ The little mouse should learn how to knock before entering,"Bel-sama said"E-escuse M-me,I'll j-just wait o-outside,"I stuttered."Oh, But what about ours clothes little mouse Shi Shi Shi~?"Raisel-sama asked before I could even step foot outside of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!!

Well that was chapter 2 of "The Princes' Maid" Aww poor little Flonne just can't seem to stay out of trouble today kufufu~ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and ill probally update tommorow or so.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!Buh-Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ello Ello XD This is offcially the third chapter of "The Princes' Maid!" Hope the people reding it so far are enjoying it ^_^

Well anyway,just to let you guys know,if this chapter is really bad im sorry cause i'm kinda' running out of ideas of what should happen in the story and stuff like that so I aplogize if it's a bit without further aidue here's Chapter 3 ENJOY!!

12:00 p.m July 15,1888

I had my hand on the handle of the cherry-oak door,and before I could even turn it I heard Raisel-sama say,""Oh, But what about ours clothes little mouse Shi Shi Shi~?"A shiver ran up my spine thinking to myself that they didn't really expect me to dress them or anything.....did they?'No no,that's ridiculous they're old enough to pick out their clothes and dress themselves even without the asistance of someone,' I thought frantically to myself.I knew the blush was probally still on my face when I turned around to face the twins with a frightened expression on my face."Aww look Bel, isnt she adorable when she's so flustered?" "Shi shi shi~," was all Bel said before they started to walk foward towards me,and the only thing I could think of was to scramble out the door,but as soon as I opened the it I ran straight into a broad chest clad in black. "Meh," I mumbled as I stumbled back and being the clumsy girl I am tripped and landed on my bottom,"Shi shi shi~ such a clumsy mouse you are," I heard the twins say in unison not even bothering to help me up.I looked up at the man in the door way only to look up into the glare of Hibari-san!"H-hibari-san! Im so so sorry!" great I was babbling and stuttering I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot in his eyes."Watch were you're going next time _maid,_or I'll bite you to death personally." He said with venom dripping from each word.I felt a pang of hurt in the way he said maid so harshly like I was some abomination.I quickly got back to my feet and bowed,"Y-yes sir!" I stuttered before excusing myself from the room frantically walking down the hall stumbling over the rug every now and the time I reached the kitchen my heart was thumping in my chest and my face as red as a tomatoe."MEH that was soo embarrising~," I whined to no-one in particular.

12:45 p.m

Soon the twins will be ready for their afternoon tea,and of course I'm the one who has to serve it too, luckily Gokudera-kun was usually with me when I go to lounge to serve it to them,I picked up a stool and placed it infront of the cabinets so I could actually_ reach_ the tea-set used for the afternoon.

I let the keetle on the stove boil the water as I went to the refridgerator to get the milk,*sigh* but of course i **forgot** to get milk at the market yesterday,"I knew i forgot _something_ yesterday when I went to get eggs for Gokudera-kun," I mumbled rubbing my temple with an aggitated look on my walked into the kitchen while I was trying to think of a way for him to stall the twins' tea long enough for me to walk down to the market and buy some milk,because I'm sure waiting for Mukuro-kun and the carriage to be ready would probally take to long and the twins' will get restless and cranky."Hmm? What's wrong runt, your face is all red?" "I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a confused look,a light blush formed on his cheeks as he looked away."OH!" I yelped realising what he meant.I tried to think of an excuse cause' Gokudera was just like every guy here about how the twins tease me and would ussually rant about how I should stick up for myself and once he told me to show him my angry face which resulted him into blushing and telling my me I was as intimdating as a kitten,well anyway that's a different story now back onto topic of thinking of an excuse."umm I think it's just a little stuffy in here is all," I said while trying to put on the most innocent face I could muster up on the spot."Oh a-alright," Gokudera stuttered looking away.

1:00 p.m

Already 15 minutes have passed since I told Gokudera-kun about my predictament with the milk and he said not for me to worry that he'll handle the twins while I was gone.I was so thankful for this and gave him a quick hug and waved goodbye as I ran out the kitchen door.I had enough money in my apron pocket to buy atleast a liter of milk,I reached the market within ten minutes and walked up to dairy bell ontop of the door rang as I entered through the door,I walked over to the cashier's table "Good-Afternoon Lambo-kun," I smiled cutely at the man sitting behing the table."Oh,Good-Afternoon Flonne-chan," said Lambo blushing,"How may I help you today?" "*sigh*,I forgot the milk for the twins' tea," I said my smile dimming down a bit,I always felt dissapointed and guilty when I forget something as simple as buying milk for tea."How much would you like?" "Oh! um..one liter please," "Alright one moment."As I waited for him to come back I stood up on my tip-toes and moved back down to balance on my heel.

I continued the action until he walked back he looked at me curiously before smiling at how much I looked like a cute little child doing my heel-toe movement."Ahem" "Hmm?""Oh,heh sorry about that," I said giggling coming back from my trip from Lala-Land."Thank you very much," I said smiling cutely once again while taking the milk from Lambo's hands and replacing the milk with the money from my apron pocket."Have a nice day Flonne-chan see you soon." Lambo-kun said while I waved walking out of I walked the down the street I kept on worrying weither or not it was a good idea to leave the hot-tempered cheif Gokudera-kun with the mischevious twins Bel-sama and Raisel-sama.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!!!!~

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER THREE OF "The Princes' Maid!" Wow O.o and I thought this was going to be a choppy chapter and it actually ended up probally being the best one so far anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed ' Next Time Buh-Bye~!

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! XD


End file.
